


and the treasure in your eyes you were never meant to give

by rvnwyn



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnwyn/pseuds/rvnwyn
Summary: Nadine and Chloe are stuck.





	and the treasure in your eyes you were never meant to give

**Author's Note:**

> Companion Piece and Title - How'm I Supposed to Die by Civil Twilight

Nadine lived through it, again and again. The moment she was pulled out of the black abyss, she would know. The villains and the heroes, as the player might call it, standing in front of each other as groups. She would be grouped up with many people she didn't recognize. Blood-thirsty murderers and ruthless warlords. Occasionally, she would catch a glimpse of Rafe or Orca standing next to her. She would once again be forced to fight side by side with people she despised.

None of this troubled Nadine anymore. Because the first thing she would always check, would be the opposite team.  
There would be times Chloe wouldn't be in the opposite group. At times like that, Nadine would give in.

If Chloe was there, Nadine would find her in a split second. Chloe's eyes would land on hers at the exact same time. They would keep their eyes locked onto each other, unable to say anything that wasn't scripted for them. Their eyes would speak what couldn't be spoken. The fear, the shame, the tiredness of going through yet another battle.

"i don't want to kill you again" Nadine would like to say. "i love you"

She would die a thousand deaths if it meant she could say these words once.

Soon after that, they would be thrown onto the battlefield.

Nadine would hear gunshots. Screams of pain and pleas of help.

Somewhere beyond their reality, one player with a controller in their hand.

Nadine would kill. That's what she had to do. No control of her body, no control of her words. She would wield her gun, she would wield her fists.

She tried not to look at their eyes. She would be too ashamed to.

Then Nadine would run into Chloe. They would fire at each other. Any time Nadine went down, she would be grateful. A kick to her ribs or a few bullets would send her back to the black abyss she would be willing to welcome forever. But the black abyss would never let her stay for that long.

She has died too many times. She doesn't remember most of them.

Chloe would scream in agony as bullets hit her and she would go down. Nadine wouldn't be able to do anything as she ran to do what she didn't want to accept as inevitable. Chloe would be on her knees, sometimes calling for help, sometimes trying to crawl away. Nadine would fire. Nadine would kick.

She has killed Chloe too many times. She remembers every single one of them.

When Nadine finds herself on the battle grounds again, she remembers how Chloe looked at her, just moments before the match started.

Full of fear.

Nadine hasn't run into her yet. She prays she won't have to.

As the match makes progress, the players in both teams start to get agitated. Lines are formed as everyone shoots wildly.

Nadine is taking the long route. Soon, she's going to end up behind the opposite team and they will all have their backs turned to her.

The player, no, Nadine, is going to wipe them out, one by one.

She arrives. Chloe is the one at the very back, her body facing the other way.

Nadine equips her gun and aims her gun precisely at Chloe's head. Chloe is behind cover, not moving. This shot is going to down her immediatly.

Chloe is going to scream.

All Nadine can hear is Chloe's screams. Countless times she's seen her die, the countless times she's killed her. It's all echoing in her head.

It's almost overwhelming. Nadine closes her eyes and focuses on the image of Chloe's.

Those deep, grey eyes. When Chloe looked at her for the first time, offering her a job in India, Nadine thought she could get lost in them. She remembers everything. The times they hadn't trusted each other just yet, the times they fought, all those times they had saved each others' lives.

Chloe's eyes wrinkling at the sides as she smiled or when Nadine heard her small but daring chuckle...

It's all in her memory.

She's not sure if her memories are real or not. She doesn't care.

The player gives the command. Nadine can feel her trigger finger, almost betraying her.

Chloe's smile. Her soft, tender laugh.

It takes every single fiber in Nadine's body to fight back.

Nadine loves Chloe.

She tears down the invisible ropes holding her body and puts the gun down.

It feels like the world just shattered around them.

Chloe turns her head around, bewildered.

A feeling, almost like something holding you down finally letting go of you.

Like you can breathe for the first time.

There are sounds of guns getting dropped down and shocked voices calling out to each other. Nadine doesn't hear any of it.

She should be feeling the darkness calling to her. Calling to all of them. She doesn't.

All she can feel is the relief of seeing Chloe's smile again.

They start running towards each other.

Just before their world collapses and darkness sweeps over all of them, they lock hands.

Nadine can't see anyhting. The black abyss took them. But she can still feel the warmth of Chloe's hand and her presence next to her.

She's content.


End file.
